Gundam Dreams
by Lady Sylandi
Summary: Parody of O-Town's "Liquid Dreams". We all know what our perfect guy would be like, eh fans?
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimers: 

1. I do not own the song "Liquid Dreams" by O-Town. I do not own the band O-Town. I do not own the characters from Gundam Wing. (Then again, as far as I know, O-Town doesn't own Destiny's Child, Madonna, or Halle B, but that's neither here nor there. The point is, I do not deserve to be sued and if you choose to do so anyway I have friends…friends with mobile suits.)

2. This is my first fic. This is my first songfic. I do not ask that you be kind, but I would love a review!

"Gundam Dreams"

Anime posters surrounding me  
Lost in 195 After Colony  
Every night he comes to me  
And gives me all the love I need  
  
Chorus: 

Now this hot guy  
He's not you're average guy  
He's a superhuman loon with a mecha suit  
And he's so tough  
Designed to blow stuff up  
He's a cute psychotic single-minded soldier dude  
  
I dream about a boy who'll kick OZ's butt in a raid  
Just a guy like Duo with his hair in a braid   
With Quatre's eyes of jade  
Throw in a mask just like Zechs Marquise  
You got the star of my Gundam dreams  
My Gundam dreams**  
**  
Chang Wufei's preoccupation with strength  
Milliardo's hair—perfect color and length  
When it comes to a test  
Mobile pilots are best  
Though with the mission they're often obsessed  
  
Chorus

I dream about a guy who's a mix of 1, 2, and 3  
With an evil laugh just like Heero Yui  
But jolly like Rashid  
Add spiky bangs just like Trowa B.'s  
You've got the star of my Gundam dreams**  
**  
Looks ain't everything  
He's got the brains to blow the bad guys away  
Like Doctor Jay  
Like Une, I'm going crazy  
'Cause I'm in love with Treizey  
Yeah in my mind  
I leave the world behind every night I dream…**  
**  
Gundam dreams  
My (he's my) Gundam dreams  
Guns and laser beams  
He's my Gundam dreams

~Lady Sylandi


	2. Default Chapter Title

I Just Can't Help Myself… I'm Falling In Love With You (10) 

-Secrets and Lies- 

Jason stretched in bed and rolled over expecting to wrap Pan in his arms but there was only her scent and indent on her side. Blinking his eyes open, he squinted as the sun shone through in his face. He turned back around and sat up, he went straight to the bathroom to get himself together. Then afterwards he would hunt down his coffee and his wife. 'I wonder what she would be doing so early' he though to himself.   
Pan stretched her limbs out on the lawn in the morning's rays. She must have been up since 4 o clock. Vegeta was still in the gravity chamber and have yet to call her in, he was still doing his stretches. Pan threw a few punches into the air and kicks as she flipped from side to side back and forth. Pan heard someone call her name back at the house, turning around she saw her fiancé waving his hand. Pan grinned and jogged over to him. She gave him a hug and kiss… erasing the memory of her dreams. 

"Good morning darling… did we sleep well?" she asked in a feather light tone. He grinned and nodded his head. 

"Yes I would have to say I did sleep well… but I didn't wake up next to you so it was spoiled." He said lightly. Pan cocked her head to the side. 

"Awww… that's to bad now is it. Momma wasn't there to comfort her baby, baby is going to have to get use to that." She said teasingly. Jason chuckled and kissed her one last time before going back to the table. 

"We'll see now won't we?" He said with a sneaky tone in his voice. Pan arched an eyebrow and walked up to the table. 

"Just what will we be seeing?" she said leaning down over him, placing a hand on her hip and one resting on the table. He looked up at her with a smirk and was about to reply. 

"What he means is he probably has a night all planned out for you that in the morning you won't even want to open your eyes, that's what he means." Bulma said smirking walking into the kitchen. Jason blushed and Pan smirked. 

"And of course no one else can tell it better than you huh Bulma-san?" she retorted teasingly. Bulma laughed. 

"You know it." She said playfully. 

"Woman stop telling our business and have breakfast made." Vegeta said grumpily. Bulma snorted and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the necessary items. Pan shook her head. 

"I'm sure you like being the center of conversation Vegetable-san, being a prince and all, so let us insignificant others have our day." She snapped back playfully. 

"You will watch what you say to the Prince of Saiyans if you want to live later on." He said gruffly. Jason looked at the two of them and didn't like what he was seeing. 

"Oh yea… and just what are you going to do about it huh?" she said walking up to him. Vegeta smirked taking this on as a challenge. 

"All I have to do is swing my hand and bat you away… no it's or but's about it. But of course not before I toy with you a little bit and make you regret your disrespectful tone brat." He said placing his finger on her forehead and pushing her away. Pan smirked. 

"Oh you think so huh? How 'bout we prove it right now… come on, show me what you got." She said getting into a battle stance. Vegeta chuckled evilly. Jason was about to get up but Bulma put her hand on his shoulder and leaned down to whisper something in his ear. 

"Don't worry, they are only playing around." She said reassuring him that his fiancé wasn't going to get into a fight. Although she wouldn't be able to comfort him about that later on. 

"You so sure, I mean… he doesn't look like he's playing around, I think he really wants to hit her." He said a little panicked. Bulma chuckled. 

"You are really going to have to spend a lot of time around us to get to know all the crazy mess that goes around, this happens to be one of the daily routines of this place." She said nicely. Jason laughed nervously. Still a little unsure as to what was going on. 

"I would love to pound one of Kakarot's blood into the ground… but breakfast awaits." He said impassively sitting down at the table. 

"Just like you men… putting something important off just to stuff your face… typical." She said jokingly irritated. Vegeta scoffed. 

"I would never put food a head of something that is important to me, you just don't happen to be one of them." He said resuming his breakfast. Pan arched an eyebrow. She sat down at the table; Pan looked to Vegeta and stuck her tongue out at him. He scowled. 

"Your really asking for it brat." He said biting his pancakes. Pan smirked. 

"I know." She said mischievously. Bra walked in upon this and rolled her eyes. 

"Honestly Pan, I don't know what it is that possesses you to bait my father into fighting you. I don't know what so popular about all this sparring crap, maybe I should join in on the fun." She said sitting down at the table. Pan and someone else laughed at that comment. The other one was Trunks who walked into the kitchen as well. 

"That will be the day Bra… you throw a punch without complaining about breaking a nail or messing up your hair." Pan said playfully. Bra pouted and stuck her tongue out to her. Pan only grinned. 

"Not to mention how devastated you would be noticing one livid bruise on your face… go head to head with tousan some day and you would probably end up in a coma from shock." He said buttering his toast. Pan chuckled as Bra hmmph'ed. Bulma shook her head. 

"You all leave Bra alone… so she takes after her mother, and you know I am far from useless." She said sitting down at the table. 

"Thank you mother… at least I'm not totally by myself." She said glaring at Pan and Trunks. 

"Yes Bulma-san." Pan said monotone. Bulma eyed Pan playfully, Pan only grinned. Trunks stood up at the sink eating his food. Bulma got up one more time to bring some more food to the table, Jason was unsure how she could fit so many plates of food on this table. 

"Uh… Bulma, don't you think you over cooked or something, this is too much food." He said uncertainly. Bulma laughed at this. He didn't even notice how the rest of them were looking at him as if he had a second head. 

"No of course not… wait until the end of breakfast and you won't see a scrap of food left on the table." She said sitting back down again. 'How is it that he knows almost nothing of us… why wouldn't Pan tell him if she loves him, especially if she planned on bringing him home, when he sees them fly he might faint' she thought noticing the slight look of confusion on his face. Breakfast went by in a blur, mostly Bra and Bulma talking to Pan and Jason with wedding arrangements. They had settled that they would have the wedding in the chapel where Gohan and Videl married. Pan wanted to have an outdoorsy type wedding but Bulma and Bra convinced her that if it was hot all the guests would sweat and makeup would be messed up and totally uncomfortable and being in an air-conditioned place would leave everyone happy and joyous. Pan of course obliged, Bulma and Bra knew how to throw a party, and a wedding would just be beautiful. She knew no one else who she could go to for such information. 

"I have some money that will cover the arrangements in the bank back at home, I'll just write out some checks to whatever half I have and Jason can do the other half." She stated clearing her dishes. Jason nodded as he did the same. Bulma shook her head. 

"Absolutely not! This is your wedding Pan-chan and I would be honored to plan it out all for you including the expenses, so don't worry… and no objections." She said, as Pan was about to refuse. She sighed. Pan gave Bulma and Bra a hug. 

"Thank you guys… remind me that I owe the both of you big time." She said nicely. Bra grinned. 

"Well my birthday IS coming up-…" Bulma cut her daughter off as Bra began to laugh. 

"You don't owe us a thing." She said scooting her back out the door into the yard. 

"You owe me a sparring session… let's go brat." Vegeta said pushing past her. Pan eyed him and followed. 

"We will fight out in the open." He stated walking further into the yard. Pan stopped and looked back to see if Jason was watching, and indeed he was, right next to Trunks. Pan gulped and ran up to Vegeta. 

"Why can't we go into the gravity room." She said anxiously. Vegeta turned around and glared at her… then looked past her to see her puny boyfriend staring at them. He smirked. 

"Afraid you're mate will see what this family can do… I never knew that you of all people would be a shamed of your Saiyan heritage." He said emotionlessly. Pan growled. 

"Of course not!" she said fiercely. "But… I… just don't want him to see… yet." She said her voice lowering into a timid tone while wringing her hands together. 

"You have been with the fool for 5 years… when do you plan on telling him… on your death bed?" he asked cynically. Pan huffed. 

"Fine… hand to hand combat only!" she warned. Vegeta arched an eyebrow and got into a fighting stance. Pan did the same and they both lunged at each other. They traded a series of swift kicks and severe punches. Neither getting through their defenses. Jason watched, totally engrossed in what they were doing, although fearful about what that Vegeta guy could do to her. Pan's mind was on something else, Vegeta wouldn't oblige so easily. He was up to something, he was going to do something and she wasn't going to like it. Her mind wandered to what Jason would think when one of Vegeta's kicks connected and sent her crashing into a tree. Unlike other trees, Bulma manufactured trees that would hold up to such abuse. She had to do a lot of altering to her lawn and trees in order for them not to burn or come crashing down like Goku and Vegeta used to do. Jason panicked and was about to run out there when Trunks held him back. Jason looked back and scowled, he shrugged his hand off his shoulder. 

"If you want to be at that wedding without a respirator tank by your side you will be smart and let them be." Trunks said coldly. Jason growled. 

"Maybe you can take that kind of abuse but Pan can't… she's a woman… a fragile woman! Not someone's punching bag!" he said angrily. Trunks laughed at him. 

"Pan hasn't told you one damn thing. You didn't grow up with her, so you don't know what she is capable of." He replied calmly. Jason snarled at him and turned back to the scene. Pan jumped up and lunged at Vegeta again. He smirked and jumped up into the air and suspended himself looking down at her. Pan growled furiously. 

"Vegeta! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" she hissed looking up at him. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders and began to laugh. 

"Look at your mate… his eyes are about to roll out of his head. Even Trunks is laughing at him." He said evilly. Pan sneered at him. She balled her fists. She looked back and saw Jason stare at Vegeta and of course Trunks was in the back laughing like a baka. 

"Vegeta… come back down! Remember what I said!" she said emphatically. 

"You requested hand to hand combat… you did not say for me not to display any foreign type of power." He said as matter of fact. Pan looked down. 'Shit! How am I going to break this to Jason…. Maybe if I tell him Bulma did an experiment on him he'll believe it… don't be stupid Pan! Arghhhhh!' she thought bitterly. Pan looked back up at Vegeta. 

"Come down Vegeta or I swear I'll-…" she said menacingly. 

"Or you'll what? Useless, pitiful thing like you can't do one damn thing to me. I would just like to see you try." He said ominously. "Or maybe after all this time… you just became weak." He said making sure she heard the last word clearly. Pan grimaced. 'How dare he' she thought angrily. Pan crouched down and powered up, blasting off the ground she launched up at Vegeta and aimed a punch for his face. He powered up all the same and blocked her hit. Jason went frantic at this new display. Trunks was still in the background laughing it up. They went at it tearing each other apart, Pan got more of the assault. 

"Vegeta! Why do you have to be such an asshole!" she yelled bitterly. Vegeta was taken aback. Only Bulma cursed him out… technically she was still supposed to show him respect whether he pissed her off or not. But Pan was another story. He decided to end their game and punched her down to the ground. Pan crashed into the ground. Jason finally ran out to help her and picked her up. Vegeta looked down at them as he descended. Pan wriggled herself out of his arms. 

"I'm fine." She said testily. Jason nodded but was still by her side. She glared at Vegeta over her shoulder once and then stormed into the house. He smirked and was walking toward the gravity room when Trunks ran up by his side. 

"I think she's upset." He said laughing. 

"Oh well." He said monotonously. Trunks shook his head. 

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that… I don't think she wanted him to know." He said to his father. Vegeta glared at his son. 

"I did what I did cause I wanted to do it so there! No more to be said or argued about. If the puny pathetic human can't handle it then he doesn't need to be here gawking at everyone else." He said fiercely. Trunks nodded and walked back to the house. 

~*~*~*~MED LAB~*~*~*~ 

"Honey are you alright?" Bulma asked nicely. Pan nodded and was about to eat the senzu bean but Jason walked in and she quickly put it behind her. 

"Pan are you really okay… you took quite a… fall." He said still uncertain himself. Bulma scowled and took the bean out of her hand and put it in her mouth, as she was about to reply. 

"Chew." Bulma said warningly. Pan obliged and quickly swallowed. Jason walked over to where she was and couldn't believe the other surprise of his life. All her scratches, bruises and cuts suddenly went away. After she ate that bean. 

"What… did you do…?" he asked curiously looking her up and down. 

"Nothing special… I gave Pan senzu beans that Korin-…" Pan cut off Bulma. 

"Bulma-san, I really don't think he needs to hear the whole history." She said nervously. Bulma eyed her but then smiled and nodded. 

"Jason… can you leave for a minute I would like to talk to Pan-chan… alone." She said nicely. Pan knew that was a sign for trouble. Jason nodded and retreated back to his room… he needed to go and take a nap. Bulma walked to the door and closed it. She looked back at Pan; her head was down as her hands were in her lap. 

"You want to tell me what's got you up the wall like this. You haven't told him one thing about all of us… you were lucky that Piccolo didn't come yesterday. Pan-chan… what's wrong?" she asked walking over to him. Pan shook her head. 

"Bulma-san when I left I wanted to change my life around. I wanted something new in my life. When I met Jason I wanted him to see me as a normal girl who doesn't fly like superman or power up and deliver fatal attacks. Just a regular normal woman." She said stressed. Bulma nodded and hopped on the bed to sit next to her. 

"Pan-chan… you do know that you are not just an ordinary woman. In fact… no offense, your far from it." She said earning a smile from Pan. "You are a quarter saiyan and was always proud of it, why the sudden change of heart. If Jason loves you, I mean loves the real you, he will see past this and just go on loving you while you fly and deliver fatal attacks." She said patting her shoulder. Pan nodded. "You are going to marry this man really soon, don't you think he deserves to know the truth. You haven't told him anything about us all. About saiyan appetites, I'm curious as to how you hid that from him. About what you are and what you all can do. I don't even think you told him about being a super saiyan, don't you think he should know instead of faint." She said leaning into Pan. Pan nodded again. 

"I know Bulma-san… it's just that… maybe he wouldn't have liked me like he does now… and things would change like I know they will. What if he thinks this is something the media or the government or the circus-…" Bulma cut off Pan's raving. 

"If this Jason loves you, not like, love then he would never trade you in to whatever, he wouldn't brag about it or anything. It would be between you and him as a lover's secret. You shouldn't feel so doubtful about him… things like that can damage a relation ship, take it from me, I should know." She said playfully. Pan chuckled. 

"Thank you Bulma-san. I guess… that maybe I should tell him some things huh?" she said timidly. 

"Yes… it's time you told him all. In fact you can tell him on the way to your parents house. They would like for you both to come over." She said nicely. Pan nodded and got down from the table. 

"Alright… I'll go get ready then. Thank you again." She said while she headed out the door. Pan walked and contemplated how she was going to Jason the truth… bumping into something she looked up and saw Vegeta. He looked at her distastefully. She knew she had crossed the line when she called him an asshole. Pan looked down. 

"I'm sorry Vegeta-san… I didn't mean to disrespect you like that." She said clearly. Vegeta hmmph'ed and walked around her. 

"Whatever brat… make sure it doesn't happen again. I wouldn't want to be the one to deliver your body to your parents in pieces." He said going up to his room. Pan smiled. If he made a threat he wasn't too mad. Pan made her way to her room and looked in to see Jason coming out of the shower. He looked at her nervously and smiled. Pan smiled and walked up to him. 

"Hi." She said cheerfully. He nodded his head. 

"You have got a lot of explaining to do you know that." He stated. Pan laughed nervously and grinned. 

"Yea I guess I kind of do." She replied. 

~*~*~*~KITCHEN~*~*~*~ 

"I can't believe Pan would hold out something like that from her fiancé for so long." Bulma said to Bra. Bra shook her head. 

"I wouldn't know why… aren't lovers supposed to share everything, I know me and Goten do." She said her heart beginning to flutter at the sound of his name. Bulma rolled her eyes and smiled. 

"Yes they are supposed to share everything… I don't know… maybe, maybe Pan and Jason… well, maybe they aren't really meant to be. I don't mean to be negative but… If you have been with someone for over 5 years and they know absolutely nothing about you, then there's something wrong." She said uncertain. Bra looked down and thought about that. 

"You have a point kassan… we are going to find out really soon though. Did you settle on a wedding date?" she asked. Bulma nodded her head. 

"Yea… May 3rd. should be a good time. I sent out invitations and the caterers and decorators have everything settled, the church will be vacant and the priest will be free." She said matter of fact. Bra nodded. 

"Okay… well I was talking to the fashion advisors and we have picked the colors out. The maidens will be wearing baby blue and we decided on short and lacey. The guys will be wearing a white three-piece tux with a red rose in the pocket. Tomorrow we will all take Pan to get her dress and Jason is already tended for so it will be just us girls." She said cheerfully. Bulma nodded. 

"Then everything should flow smoothly then." She said looking at her daughter. Bra nodded. 

"Yea… we did our job for Panny, now the rest would be up to them to say 'I do' up at the alter." She said hopefully. Bulma and Bra sighed in unison. 

~*~*~*~PAN & JASON"S ROOM~*~*~*~ 

"Wow… a telekinetic culture from the other side of the world. That's something to be proud of Pan, I don't know why you would keep it from me." He said drawing her in to a hug. They had got ready as Pan told the story. 

"I thought that you would think of me as someone else." She said hugging him in return. Although… she knew she had stretched the truth to as far as it could stretch. 

"I would never." He said as he kissed her. He deepened the kiss and they held each other there for a long while. Pan moaned. 

"Mmmm… Trunks {!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} 'Shit shit shit' I Forgot To Tell Trunks That Thing!" she said covering up her mistake. Jason looked at her like she was going mad. 

"What thing." He said bitterly. Pan jumped from one foot to the other. 

"Uh… his father asked me to tell Trunks that he was supposed to go and fix the gravity machine so they could finish their training!" she said hurriedly. Jason nodded his head and released her from his grip. Pan walked outside into the hall then dashed down the hall running. Not getting to far when she ran right into Trunks. She turned around and noticed Jason coming out of the room. Pan turned back around to Trunks. 

"Hey Trunks… Vegeta told me to tell you to go and fix the gravity machine so you two can finish your training! You better get going!" she said pushing Trunks down the hall. Jason was coming up behind them. 

"What the hell are you talking about." He asked confused. 

"Don't give me that… Vegeta wants you there right this instant so GO!" she said pointing down the hall. Pan grabbed Jason's hand and dragged him down the hall. 

"You had better get a move on it Trunks… you know how impatient your father is." She said while going out the door. Bulma watched as they left. Bulma saw Trunks coming from the hallway scratching his head in utter frustration. 

"Tousan wants me to fix the gravity dome so we can train?" he asked uncertain. Bulma cocked an eyebrow. 

"No… the only one he bothers to fix his play toy is me." She stated. Trunks nodded. 

"Obviously she was just lying… I was walking by their door when… never mind. I'm going to bed." Bra said coming from the same hall Trunks did. Bulma and Trunks looked at her retreating form. 

"She knows something." Bulma whispered to her son. 

"She sure does… allow me to find out." He said and went up the steps to follow. 

~*~*~*~VIDEL & GOHAN"S HOUSE~*~*~*~ 

"Pan!!!! My Baby!!!! Your Home!!" Videl shrieked running to hug her daughter. Pan gladly accepted her mother's hug and hugged everyone else. Jason walked in and greeted everyone else as well, but he was detached from the laughter. He was still wondering what happened earlier. How was she going to think about some message as he was kissing her full of passion? 'Your keeping something from me Pan, you're keeping secrets and telling me lies' he thought bitterly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

There you have it! Chapter 10. 

Will Jason figure out what Pan is hiding? Will Trunks figure out what Bra knows? Will Pan be able to keep it up? Is that wedding going to happen after all? {dum dum dummmmmm} All this and more when you tune in to the ever-growing series of IJCHM…IFILWY   
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
